Run For a Fall
by HeroesPressPlay
Summary: It's the end of the Justice League. What began as a series of rebellious attacks by a terrorist group has escalated into something far more disastrous. Crime has reached an all-time high in major cities across the globe, and civilization is burning for it. A young woman, a terrorist organization, and enemies far worse than Batman could ever anticipate will bring the world to crisis
1. Prologue

Short A/N: Please feel free to comment on and give constructive criticism. This story is set to take place in the DC animated movie universe and leaves off immediately after The Judas Contract.

I do not own any of the stories published by DC Comics. I write this story under fair use and do not profit in any way from writing it. Thank you.

Prologue

"-there have been no demands, and very little in terms of communication. The perpetrators known only as 'the Dawn', claim that their goal is to rid the Earth of super-powered individuals. Citing multiple incidents and scandals involving the Justice League, they assert that the League and all that support them are corrupt, and "Care nothing for the lives that are lost in their battles with the villains they claim to protect us against". The Dawn did not publicly acknowledge the pleadings for peace talks called by The Justice League, and soon after the Dawn decimated the Hall of Justice, following with it several other League headquarters across the world. Attacks were reported in Berlin, Moscow, and Paris. Even more shocking than the devastation of the attacks were the support for it. Across multiple social media platforms, groups praising the Dawn's message are flooding in. One forum has accumulated well over one million followers. One supporter on Twitter writes, 'The Daily Planet says that the Dawn are terrorists, and yet they have taken less civilian lives than the Justice League have. Who are the real terrorists here?' In other news, Gotham's own Harvey Dent-"

Bruce ended the stream on the Batcomputer. No matter how the Free Press spun it, Gotham was burning along with the rest of the world. At the rate and power that the Dawn was proceeding, there would soon be very few places the League could hide. Already there had been death among their ranks, to the point where Superman had ordered all members of the League two years and under to not engage in combat with the Dawn. It was clear that they had done extensive research on all of them- but worse was that they knew nothing of the Dawn. Not where they originated, not where they stationed their headquarters; not even how deeply their organization ran. Every minor victory that they had won was repaid by a stab in the back from an ally they had previously thought they could trust.

Frustration gripped Bruce, and he nearly knocked over his chair from how quickly he stood.

"We have nothing Alfred. People are dying, and we have no idea of how to stop it." Bruce said through grit teeth, pacing back and forth.

"You are doing everything within your power, Master Bruce. The Justice League still has many an ally who still support them- I have faith that a solution will be found." Alfred remarked, steadfast as ever.

"It's not enough. In Gotham alone crime has risen to a point that is beyond what it was before I even started as Batman. Criminals are seizing the opportunity to take whatever they want while the police and military forces are occupied with the Dawn. We need more manpower Alfred if we are going to keep this city under control." Bruce rubbed his forehead with his palm in an attempt to soothe a headache that had begun to throb beneath his skull.

"Shall I call for Master Damian and Master Dick?" Alfred offered.

"Damian, yes. Leave Dick, he's got enough to deal with in Blüdhaven as it is." Bruce said pensively, turning his attention back towards the Batcomputer.

"As you wish Master Wayne. I will contact him immediately." Alfred said with a brisk nod before disappearing into the gloom of the Batcave.

Left to his own thoughts, Bruce obsessed once more over the few details they had gleaned of the Dawn. His eyes burned from a fatigue that came from spending too many hours awake. How they had remained so elusive for so long confounded him. There had to be more to it than clever planning and control of information. They had simply appeared out of nowhere with such force and intensity that Bruce found it hard to believe that they were not backed by a larger power. Who? Who benefits from this the most? Bruce thought furiously, scouring his brain for potential suspects.

"Bruce! Bruce are you there? We have- we have something. It's urgent." Clark's voice came crackling through Bruce's signal device. Crossing the room in several strides, Bruce seized the communicator.

"What is it? What's happening?" He demanded.

"We have some intel on the Dawn's next move. Well, their current movement. They are headed east from Indonesia into the Pacific ocean. There are some islands north of New Zealand that they are particularly interested in. We're not sure exactly what they're after. All we know is that they're out in force, and have all but seized control." Clark said, his voice dull and exhausted. Bruce knew he had been working around the clock to try to restore order across the globe, and the toll was beginning to show. "The Australian government is in mayhem, and it's at the tipping point of an all-out military assault. They are allowing us to go in first to try and end things before it comes to that. I don't know what will happen if we fail." Clark sighed shakily.

"Send me the coordinates. I'm on the way." Bruce said curtly, already beginning to garb himself in the Batsuit.

"We've gathered up whoever we can spare. Diana, Barry and I will meet you there. The Teen Titans, Aquaman, and some others are also on their way. I know that doesn't sound like a lot, but everyone else is preoccupied somewhere else with these damn terrorists, and we have to do something. We expect heavy resistance. You head towards the islands, we'll keep them off your back."

Darkness engulfed the Batjet as it cut through the air of the night sky. The craft was near indistinguishable, save for the covering of the stairs as it went by. Bruce steeled himself for what was to come.

"Be careful Bruce. Whatever they're after, they'll kill for."


	2. Chapter 1: The Hollow Man

Chapter One

The Hollow Man

It had been only one full day since the Dawn had occupied Soifua Island. Already their forces were fully entrenched and ready for battle. The Hollow Man knew that they were getting ready to fight off the League, and he knew that that meant the natives would lose all they held dear as a result of the ensuing conflict. He had seen it before. This war against terrorism had often left the ones in between the fighting forgotten. Even when the rebellion side bannered to protect the common folk.

The Hollow Man strolled through the battlements on the high cliffs of the island, unnoticed by infantry. It was something of a talent of his to choose how much attention he received- on this particular day, he did not care for the idea of being seen by a few hundred anti-power rebels who were soon to be locked in combat with super-powered combatants. The more the Hollow Man saw, the more he comprehended the Dawn. Unlike most radical groups, this did not seem entirely fueled by a mad grab for power against the world orders. The faces he saw, young and old alike, had fear in them and yet he could tell they held the belief that they were doing something good. The idea that they were bringing justice and order to a world that had gone awry fueled them with courage. The sea slapped the rock face far below as if it too were pressing the assault against them.

He stopped suddenly upon seeing a young girl, no more than in her mid-teens and looking out of place with her adult comrades. She held no fear like the rest, only determination. Her mouth was a hard line, her eyebrows drawn low on her face. The Hollow Man saw she held a large missile gun within her hands, her grip so tight her knuckles paled. Vengeance burned in her eyes. The Hollow Man was intrigued and decided to make himself known. He moved out of sight and slipped into a skin more familiar.

"You ready for this?" The Hollow Man asked her, his face wizened and lined from many years of toiling soil in an unforgiving land.

"Yes. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, Jaq." The girl answered with a thick accent, her eyes unmoving from the horizon.

"Are you sure about this? You are so young, so much life ahead of you."

The girl's eyes snapped to his with that, her frown deepening. "I know what it is I sign up for Jaq. The same reason as you did. My family is dead by them. They die just as everyone else did; killed by arrogance and disregard for regular human life. It is as Eshe says. That is why they must die, to save other families."

"And what of the families that are here? Will they not be hurt in the fighting that is to come?" The Hollow Man asked.

Her expression faltered, but only for a moment. "Eshe promised to have them all evacuated before the fighting began. They will be safe. We will help them rebuild once we have won."

The girl once more settled her gaze on the horizon, her willpower having only strengthened due to their encounter.

The Hollow Man hummed in understanding, walking away satisfied. He shed the skin he had worn before wisping away through the rest of the encampment. However, his fascination was not quite yet spent. The girl had twice mentioned a name. The owner of said name was likely to be some leader of the group. There was yet time to meet this Eshe- to complete his picture of what the Dawn was. The League had yet to arrive, and there was perspective yet to be gained. The Hollow Man spied a man of towering height giving orders to a small group of soldiers. He watched them hungrily, desperate to know what plans they might be discussing. _Ah yes, that will be my way of in,_ the Hollow Man thought to himself. When the commander was alone, the Hollow Man took his chance. He stepped into a form and made his move.

"I have urgent news. Eshe must be told immediately." Hollow Man said briskly, fresh faced with freckles and substantially shorter than the commander.

"What is it, Phillip? I will find her." The commander said, his voice a deep baritone.

"Can't. Her ears only." Hollow Man quipped.

"You are always so stubborn." The man said, giving an exasperated sigh. "From who is your information from, and why so confidential?" The commander asked.

"My own eyes, sir. I meant no offense, I just wanna make sure it gets to her ears, sir. Please let me come."

The commander sighed, before gesturing for the boy to follow him. "Come then. The League will be here soon, no time to waste."

The Hollow Man scuttled after him, pleased with his own cunning.

The Dawn had taken up residence in what looked to be the largest building in the village, the town hall. It was an impressive size compared to the other squat buildings that were the usual fare in Soifua. The Hollow Man suspected that it also contained the county jail. The commander unlocked the door, gesturing for Hollow Man to continue.

"Thanks." He said with a smile before running down the hall. He heard muffled yells from the commander telling him to stop, which brought a laugh to the Hollow Man's throat. Since he now knew where Eshe was, he no longer had need of his companion nor the skin he now held. Stepping out of it as easily as a robe, he continued on his way, even as the commander raced past him to find a boy that was no longer there. Never had been, really. Poor boy is going to get a beating when they find the real him. The Hollow Man thought wryly.

The Hollow Man wandered through the town hall, checking rooms as he went. He was beginning to feel the press of anxiety from the troops he passed by and knew that his time grew short. Judging by their grim expressions, the fighting had already begun off-shore. It was only a matter of time. The Hollow Man hurried his search.

His hunch had been correct. The town hall did house the jail. He had shadowed a guard thus far, hoping that he might lead him to Eshe. The guard had unlocked a strengthened oak door to the sub-level it was located on, and to his delight, the guard called down for Eshe.

"Yes, I am aware the fighting has begun. I will be there momentarily." She called back, her voice low and serious.

With that the guard turned back upwards, locking the door behind him. But the Hollow Man stayed. Hollow Man stepped carefully down the stairs, relishing the feeling of satisfaction that had lured him thus far. He was eager to see the woman he had come so far for. He would know the history that was to come of this place.

Soon, he was at the end of the stairs. It was one large room with cells joined to it. A simple jail that was in disuse- it likely was created by the colonists back some three hundred years ago, rather than the native groups that continued to live there. All the cells were empty, save one that the woman Eshe now stood in front.

"You are not a prisoner…" She soothed the occupant, sounding apologetic. "I promise you, as soon as this is done, as soon as you see what the League really is, I will take you from this place. I am keeping you here to keep you safe from them. We will protect you."

"Then where is my family? Where have you taken all of us?" The voice within, feminine, pleaded.

"They are safe. We have evacuated them off Soifua. They are on Oregin Island now, which we have not occupied." Eshe said softly.

"Why keep me here?" The female voice urged.

"I have told you why. You just do not understand yet. It will be okay, I promise you." Eshe said, patting the bars. "I must leave now. My people need me. I will return soon, my child." She smiled at the occupant, trying to reassure her.

The Hollow Man's curiosity was largely sated. He was pleased with what he had learned, however… he could not leave without seeing Eshe's ward. That was the icing on the cake, and he could not bear to leave a good story unfinished. He moved behind Eshe, glancing into the gloom of the cell.

A young woman sat on the dingy floor of the jail, not quite an adult but far from a child. Her hair was a thick blaze of red and gentle curls. She had olive skin, with no part of her face untouched by freckles.

The Hollow Man could barely stand to look at her. The sheer brightness that emanated from her was painful, and he couldn't understand how Eshe could be so close to her without blinding herself. He realized with an uncomfortable tightness that it was because only he could see it. Eshe moved to leave, beginning to climb the stairs. The Hollow Man was all too eager to join her and escape from this strange woman until he realized with a shock that she was staring at him in sheer horror.

The two stayed like this for several seconds, unable to fathom each other's existence. The woman was the first to break the spell, getting to her feet hurriedly and moving further into her cell.

"What are you…?" She squeaked, however fear was beginning to be replaced by curiosity.

"What am I? What are you?" The Hollow Man replied hoarsely, unused to using his real voice. Nobody had seen him before. Not in his true form, not unless he willed it. And he certainly did not give his consent now.

"I… my name is Aideen. I come from Soifua." She said shakily, though seemed to gain confidence from the fact that he too was startled.

The Hollow Man wanted sorely to leave. She was so exceptionally, painfully, bright and the fighting had begun outside. He had achieved his goal to know what others did not, and yet… she had whet his curiosity in a way that he could not refuse. She had seen him. Seen him as nobody else had. He must know how.

"Aideen of Soifua… how is it you can see me?" He began, wary.

"No one else can…" She said slowly in realization, thinking back to how Eshe had not reacted to his presence. "I don't know."

The Hollow Man was silent, frustration grating his nerves as it did when an answer eluded him.

"Not even Superman himself saw me when I visited the Hall of Justice before it was destroyed." He revealed, eyeing her carefully.

The room suddenly shook, and the ceiling above them cracked and groaned forebodingly. The Hollow Man watched Aideen grip the bars of her cell tightly, attempting to overpower them to her freedom. They held fast.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" The Hollow Man remarked in amusement.

"Please… let me out." The woman pleaded, looking up in alarm as another tremor shook the building. "The ceiling might crash on top of me, and I don't want to go with the Dawn."

"And why is that?" The Hollow Man asked critically, ignoring the sparks of pain in his eyes as he examined her more closely. "They are not a badly organized group. In fact, they seem competent and powerful. Eshe obviously holds some care for you- and the way they're winning this war, you could become great under them. I have seen it before."

"I don't want to be great," Aideen said without hesitation. "Please."

The Hollow Man pondered his options carefully. If left here, if she survived, she could bring a great change- what, he did not know. That was certainly a fascinating prospect that he would enjoy observing. However… there was something even more alluring at the thought of letting her free. She would never escape without his help. He would be impacting history, rather than just observing it. The very idea of it made him salivate, though he composed himself. If he looked desperate, the welp might think she had some hold over him.

"Very well, I might be willing to help. However, I have conditions. You will seek out the answer to how you are able to see me. You will discover the origin of your powers… and when I come for you next, you will tell me a satisfying answer." Aideen opened her mouth to speak, but the Hollow Man held up a bony finger to silence her. "And. You will remember who saved you this day, and if you are asked… you are bound to tell them."

Aideen once more had fear in her eyes but nodded mutely.

"Shake on it, or I shall not release you." The Hollow Man threatened, extending his unnaturally long arm.

Aideen hesitated, before gripping what she could of the grotesque hand outstretched to her. A purple light slipped under her palm, staining her flesh and skin with a rune that spidered from her wrist to the inside of her elbow.

"A reminder. Once it has spread completely, there will be no time left, and I will come for you. Do not break your word, Aideen of Soifua."


End file.
